Heart disease, specifically coronary artery disease (CAD), is a major cause of death, disability, and healthcare expense. Until recently, most heart disease was considered to be primarily the result of a progressive increase of hard plaque in the coronary arteries. This atherosclerotic disease process of hard plaques leads to a critical narrowing (stenosis) of the affected coronary artery and produces anginal syndromes, known commonly as chest pain. The progression of the narrowing reduces blood flow, triggering the formation of a blood clot. The clot may choke off the flow of oxygen rich blood (ischemia) to heart muscles, causing a heart attack. Alternatively, the clot may break off and lodge in another organ vessel such as the brain resulting in a thrombotic stroke.
Within the past decade, evidence has emerged expanding the paradigm of atherosclerosis, coronary artery disease, and heart attacks. While the build up of hard plaque may produce angina and severe ischemia in the coronary arteries, new clinical data now suggests that the rupture of sometimes non-occlusive, vulnerable plaques causes the vast majority of heart attacks. The rate is estimated as high as 60-80 percent. In many instances vulnerable plaques do not impinge on the vessel lumen, rather, much like an abscess they are ingrained under the arterial wall. For this reason, conventional angiography or fluoroscopy techniques are unlikely to detect the vulnerable plaque. Due to the difficulty associated with their detection and because angina is not typically produced, vulnerable plaques may be more dangerous than other plaques that cause pain.
Atherosclerotic plaques vulnerable to rupture are typically small deposits covered by thin fibrous caps (less than 70 microns) covering lipid cores. Within the fibrous cap is a dense infiltrate of smooth muscle cells, macrophages and lymphocytes. The lipid pool is believed to be formed as a result of a pathological process involving low density lipoprotein (LDL), macrophages, and the inflammatory process. The macrophages oxidize the LDL producing foam cells. The macrophages, foam cells, and smooth muscle cells sit beneath the endothelium and release various toxic substances, such as tumor necrosis factor and tissue factor. These substances damage the arterial wall and surrounding areas and can result in generalized cell necrosis and apoptosis, pro-coagulation, and weakening of the fibrous cap. The inflammation process may weaken the fibrous cap to the extent that sufficient mechanical stress, such as that produced by increased blood pressure, may result in rupture. The lipid core and other contents of the vulnerable plaque (emboli) may then spill into the blood stream thereby initiating a clotting cascade. The cascade produces a blood clot (thrombosis) that potentially results in a heart attack and/or stroke. The process is exacerbated due to the release of collagen and other plaque components (e.g., tissue factor), which enhance clotting upon their release.
Several strategies have been developed for the detection (e.g., diagnosis and localization) of vulnerable plaques. One strategy involves the measurement of temperature within a blood vessel. For example, vulnerable plaque tissue temperature is generally elevated compared to healthy vascular tissue. Measurement of this temperature discrepancy may allow detection of the vulnerable plaque.
Another detection strategy involves labeling vulnerable plaque with a marker. The marker substance may be specific for a component and/or characteristic of the vulnerable plaque. For example, the marker may have an affinity for the vulnerable plaque, more so than for healthy tissue. Detection of the marker may thus allow detection of the vulnerable plaque. Alternatively, the marker may not necessarily have an affinity for the vulnerable plaque, but will simply change properties while associated with the vulnerable plaque. The property change may be detected and thus allow detection of the vulnerable plaque.
Regardless of the strategy used for detection, a formidable problem remains in the treatment of the vulnerable plaque. Without appropriate treatment, the vulnerable plaque may rupture and subsequently release embolic material and cause great risk to the patient. Drug and other therapies exist that may reduce the size and chance of vulnerable plaque rupture over a relatively long time frame. These therapies, however, may not be desirable or effective for all patients, including those having vulnerable plaques on the immediate verge of rupture. With such therapies, accidental or unanticipated rupture of these truly vulnerable plaques may occur in a non-clinical setting. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a treatment strategy that would prevent or at least minimize the deleterious sequelae associated with vulnerable plaque rupture. Furthermore, it would be desirable for such a treatment strategy to prevent any potential embolic material from escaping a ruptured vulnerable plaque and causing risk to the patient.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a strategy for treating vulnerable plaque that would overcome the aforementioned and other disadvantages.